


A trickster's Dream

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if during the Thor and Avengers films that Loki had help in his endeavors by his faithful follower, Amora, aka The Enchantress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi It's my first time writing, I had this idea and thought it was good. Please comment to me how it is as this chapter is only a trial to see if anyone likes it. So all characters belong to Marvel and the writers or the Thor films, but this story belongs to me. Also 'this' means thoughts, and this "talking" is obviously talking and without a further ado let's begin.

1st Person POV  
'Cold. That's all I felt was cold, but that's what you get when your chained to the coldest wall of a cave in a snowy mountain, and before you ask no I didn't do this myself and no I don't have a death wish'... I exhale the breath I hold as I look over the barren white landscape. 'If your wondering how in Odin's beard did I end up here', I lean my head back and take a sharp breath as the cold immediately hits my brain, no matter what you never get used to the cold incasing me in its wintering death trap. 'You probably think I'm stalling well you're not wrong but that's because my tale ain't a happy one, no big family that smothers me in love, no disgustinging Prince Charming come to sweep me of my feet'. In a last attempt at freedom I pull at the chains on my hands and feet after that try to pull the gag I currently have on, 'in a different situation I would actually be turned on by this but the cold doesn't help. Since I will be here a while my name is Amora, I don't know my family as I was stolen when I was a baby, who kidnapped me none other than Karnilla, Queen of Nornheim, the reason was that she was told that I was going to be a very powerful sorceress in the future and took me to use my powers'. I chuckled softly at that thought thinking of what happened to have me locked here, 'quite simply I rebelled, didn't listen to her and when I tried to run she fought me and since I'm still young in Migardian years she won the fight and locked me here effectively banishing me oh well it's not that bad although I do wish that if I am to die let it be soon. And to think there's a lot of things I wanted to do before I died like, have mind blowing sex with a tall, dark and handsome man so much that we break the bed, beat Karnilla in a magic duel, and leave Nornheim, oh well that won't happen now and I guess this are my final moments'. I began to cough as the snow settles in my lungs and what looks like to be a speck of blood, I think nothing of it as I lay myself down, welcoming death like an old friend, 'I guess this is goodbye cruel world', and then as I lay my eyes for the last time I see a figure at the mouth of the cave, he seems alarmed at my appearance but quickly rushes to me and before I finally black out I hear him say this, "I'm going to take very, very good care of you my dear, trust me".


	2. Interesting beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It our first look at Amora's new life.

Many centuries later

It was morning when she awoke, usually she would like to sleep in always savouring the feel of her satin sheets that to this day still feel like a dream and memories of a cold wasteland lost as she remembers her rescue from that hell. However, since today was a special day she decided that she wants, no needs to visit her master before his mood turns sour, so with a reluctant sigh she stretches out of bed getting dressed in a satin green dressing gown and made her way to her master's room. Not many people think that being a servant was a step up from her past residence, but to Amora it's more than she could ever ask for because not only did she receive a proper education but also increase her magic and all because of her master. She finishes her thoughts as she arrives at her master's door, with no hesitations she expertly opened and closed the door, and turned to see her master still asleep, his satin sheets pooled around his waist as he lies on his back showing the world what a god he truly is. Amora smirked in mischief as she pulled off her dressing gown and transformed into a leopard cub, silently padded up to his bed and jumped onto the bed and all without waking him up, as she continues her journey up to his face she licks her lips in anticipation to his reaction to her trick. Reaching his head she sits thinking on what to do, after much thought she settled to simply licking his face to see if she could get a reaction, after a few licks no reaction, her next idea is to meow in his ear, still no reaction. She throws caution to the wind as she doesn't care if he gets mad she wants him awake, she starts walking onto his body knowing from knowledge what makes him react the most and that would be that snake he has between his legs, and like the predator she is stalks forward towards the beast beneath the covers and just as she reaches it she feels herself get pulled back "and what are you hunting my curious kitten?" Ah oh he is awake after all.

 

  
????? POV

_I had been awake since the sun rose but dared not awaken to live the horrid truth that today brings_ , I was distracted so much by this that I almost didn't feel something jumping into my bed. _Not wanting to be seen, pretended to sleep as I watched the intruder, I was surprised to see that it was a leopard cub, then I smirked knowingly that this intruder was really Amora, my little servant, I know this because it wasn't to long ago that we sat by fireplace as I read her stories about Migard. Although I don't understand how she is fascinated with a primative species but I did love seeing how her face lit up at the nine realms_ , my thought then was broken by a tiny cat tongue licking my face I almost broke my facade but I kept strong. After licking me she tried meowing at me it was an adorable display but I had to hold out for the right moment, and at that moment I noticed that she started moving around my body, just curiously walking around, but then she got cheeky and decided to go hunting and when I saw what she was hunting then I decided to stop it. So with both hands I grabbed her, "and what are you hunting my curious kitten?" I asked as I pulled the kitten back into my arms like a baby, Amora looked quite surprised as she looked at me, I also noticed that she held an almost guilty look like I could be mad at her. "I'm not mad but I do want to talk to my favourite pet, so it would please me greatly if you would transform my dear" and just seconds after I said that a green glow surrounded the kitten as it transformed into my darling pet Amora, who I notice quite quickly that she was void of any clothing which I was pleased greatly, so back to my last question, "and what are you doing in my bed so early in the morning?" I asked starting to pepper kisses down her neck "well master," she purred, "I know what today is and wanted to make sure that you weren't too angry" giving me her puppy dog eyes, "well I can't fault you for having my best interest at heart, however taking into consideration your lack of clothing you had another idea in mind" I stated already knowing the answer. She looks down at my chest but not out of embarrassment "well perhaps I wanted calm you down by releasing some of your stress" she said while dragging her finger down my chest causing shivers to run down my body, how lucky am I to have her, a woman who understands me as I understand her, we both know exactly what the other person needs at the right time. And she would never lie to him and not just because he was the god of mischief and lies and once told of this fact his face twisted into a mischievous smirk fit for a trickster and, one that Amora herself found had quite the effect on towards her womanly parts, he twisted them so that she laid on her back while he hovered above her rendering her powerless. He ran kisses down body until he went back up to her face, "know this dear pet I would be more than delighted to stay here and lay my claim to you and," he paused looking down on his loyal servant, "your body as I have many times before all over this grand castle," Amora giggled thinking back to their many sexual escapades that involved many kinks that most people would ashamed of, "but seeing as how today is special, I do regret that we must leave now lest people people start looking for me" he finished with a kiss as he rose from the bed not even trying to hide how her tricks affected him. Both aroused and sad Amora begged "wait so your just going to stop and leave me here wanting you" she stated knowing his game, "Amora just imagine how more satisfying your release will be" he replied already knowing that she wouldn't object to his idea. After both of them finished changing into their ceremonial attire they prepared to leave, holding his arm he exclaimed "Amora lets go see my brother become king" lacing his sentence with jealousy and malice at his father's decision, "of course," Amora stated holding onto his arm, "but I know you would be a better King Loki" she finished looking up at her master with adoration and love in her eyes, and with that they left what they know as their sanctuary to the ceremony prepared for the crowning of the new king.


	3. Thor's ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's ceremony gets get short, and more secrets about Amora are revealed.

**3rd POV**

Loki and Amora walked together until they reached the end of the hallway, where they had to go their seperate ways. Giving his servant and lover a tender kiss he wished her goodbye for now before he turned down the hall to go meet with Thor before the ceremony. Amora stood there watching him until he disappeared completely from her sight, she wished that they didn't have to go and could just spend today together in his chambers but that is the trouble with being with a member of royalty.

 

**1st POV**

When Loki was finally gone I began my trek down the opposite hallway, as I was getting closer to my destination I transformed myself into my other personality, a person Loki and I created for us to be romantic with each other even around everyone else. This persona was called Sigyn, a meek woman with Red hair and green eyes and a talent for the magical arts, no one questioned who she was and when asked how they met they simply said that Sigyn was Loki's student and they fell in love. Amora hated how she couldn't be together with Loki because of who she was but understood why she needed to have Sigyn there. Entering the room that Thor's ceremony will be held from behind Odin's chair I spotted the Queen in her position a step below where Odin's chair was, I quickly moved to my spot, which was the step below the Queen's but before I could Frigga wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug "Sigyn my sweet girl I am glad to see you, you look beautiful my dear" she exclaimed as she looked me over "thank you your grace for your kind words but I look like a mere servant standing beside you" I politely said and that was no lie the Allmother always looks radiant in whatever she wears. Frigga waves off my words "Sigyn how many times have I told you to call me mother?" She asks me annoyed that I don't call her by the name she wants "My queen I know how much it means to you but I simply can't call you my mother until Loki and I are officially married" I retorted wanting to finish this conversation, Frigga immediately changed the subject knowing that I can't be swayed "in that case what about your magic lessons, is Loki teaching you well?" "Loki says that my magic has definitely grown and said that I was almost as powerful as him, it is a huge compliment however one spell I can't seemed to do is a duplicating spell" I admitted to the Queen "well no matter my dear you will get there soon just give it time I know you can do it". Of course the queen has some wise words however I can not dwell on those words as the ceremony had begun with Loki walking down to his stop as I moved to stand behind him, grasping one of his hands in my own to ease his frustrations. It wasn't too long till Thor came strutting into the hall, throwing his hammer up as the people cheered for him, it made Loki and I angry that Loki's obvious knowledge of the nine realms, battle tactics and surperior intellect was being overlooked by Thor's immaturity and war hungry mind. Odin stood silencing the hall and beginning the ceremony, for the most of it I wasn't paying attention to what was being said as my attention was on Loki, however when Odin uttered the word "Frost Giants" the hall went crazy with fear, huddling in groups screaming or running out of the hall as the guards opens the doors. Before I could take one step Loki ordered me to go with his mother to safety, I obeyed letting her take me to Loki's room waiting for when he comes back from going to the vault with his father and brother.

 

**3rd POV**

When Loki came back he found Sigyn had morphed back into Amora and was resting in his bed, silently he walked towards her whispering in her eye "sweetie wake up I need to tell you something important". Amora yawned slowly waking up, "yes Loki" she answered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "look Thor wants to go to Jotunhiem and he wants me to go with him" Loki responded "okay well then I'm coming too" "no you are not" Loki argued before she could even get out of the bed "and why not?" She questioned "because you can't  fight in cold weather and it is freezing in Jotunhiem and I could never forgive myself if you were to get hurt on my watch" Loki reasoned with his lover "I don't care Loki I am stronger than I was those years ago" she tried to stand up but found that she couldn't as Loki used his magic to bind her arms to his bed with golden chains that couldn't be tampered with. "Loki!!!" She screamed at the prince who was now making his way out of the room and to the stables to get his horse to travel with his brother but not before he told one of the royal guards what where he and the others were going. Once on his horse he turned back to look at his balcony thinking about the person he had chained to his bed and what fun they could have when he arrived back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for so long I just have been very busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this is only a test to see if people will read it, please comment what you think.


End file.
